


Siebenmeter (1) Küchenschlacht

by akikaze13



Series: Siebenmeter [1]
Category: Handball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikaze13/pseuds/akikaze13
Summary: Die Aufgabe: #1Nr. 1 (Oliver Roggisch) & 8 (Christian Zeitz) müssen zusammen kochen/einen Kuchen backen/Pralinen machen.





	Siebenmeter (1) Küchenschlacht

Mit gerunzelter Stirn las Oliver das Rezept durch. Dann sah er zu Christian. "Sieht machbar aus", teilte er ihm mit.

Christian starrte schlecht gelaunt zurück. "Machbar oder nicht, wieso müssen wir das machen?"

Oliver rollte mit den Augen. "Wettschulden und so." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Außerdem hätte es auch schlimmer kommen können."

"Pralinen machen, was könnte das noch übertreffen?"

"Ich kann mir einiges vorstellen. Jetzt müssen wir einfach dem Rezept folgen, dann sollte schon etwas Brauchbares dabei rauskommen." Oliver schob das Rezept zu Christian. "Und jetzt hilf mir kontrollieren ob wir alle Zutaten da haben, oder ob wir noch einkaufen müssen."

Grummelnd nahm ihm Christian das Rezept ab, dann durchsuchten sie gemeinsam Kühlschrank und die Vorratskammer. Sie fanden nicht alles und machten sich eine kurze Einkaufsliste. Zusammen verließen sie das Haus.

 

 

Als sie wieder zurück waren hatte sich Christians Laune nicht großartig gebessert. Oliver ließ sich davon nicht stören. Er legte sich das Rezept auf die Seite und begann damit die verschiedenen Zutaten abzuwiegen und abzumessen. Christian beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er immer mehr Behälter ansammelte.

"Hast du dabei noch den Überblick", wollte er von Oliver wissen.

"Oh" Oliver sah sich um. "Nicht mehr ganz..." Er nahm sich das Rezept und ging die verschiedenen Zutaten durch. "Jetzt schon", er grinste Christian an. "Alles da, wir können anfangen."

"Dann mach mal", Christian legte die Arme auf der Arbeitsplatte ab und sah Oliver auffordernd an.

"Nicht zuschauen. Du machst schön mit." Oliver langte in die offene Tüte mit Mehl und warf eine Handvoll Mehl in Christians Richtung.

"Hey!" Christian zuckte zurück.

"Du hilfst. Mitgefangen, mitgehangen, wie es so schön heißt." Oliver grinste. "Nimm dir die Schüssel und den Schneebesen. Ich schütte das Zeug rein und du rührst."

Grummelnd und meckernd tat Christian was Oliver wollte. Wenn er dabei etwas heftiger rührte und Oliver dadurch gepuderte Schokolade abbekam, dann war das ebenso.

Durch ihre gemeinsame Anstrengung hatten sie am Ende wirklich etwas das so ähnlich wie Pralinen aussah.

"Etwas verunglückt", beurteilte Oliver das Ergebnis.

Christian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hauptsache der Geschmack stimmt. Das Aussehen sollte nicht so wichtig sein." Skeptisch nahm er sich ein kleineres Exemplar und steckte es sich in den Mund.

"Und?" wollte Oliver wissen.

"Passt", meinte Christian nachdem er untergeschluckt hatte. Dann griff er nach einem zweiten Stück.

"Hey", Oliver gab ihm einen Klapps auf die Finger. "Wir müssen das als Beweis abliefern. Solange musst du mit dem Essen noch warten."

Christian schnappte sich das Stück trotzdem. Er streckte Oliver die Zunge heraus, bevor er es in seinen Mund steckte.


End file.
